Demigods in Goode
by TheKidReadingInTheCorner
Summary: Just a simple "Demigods go to highschool" cliche with my own personal spin. I hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it!


Annabeth's POV

I wake up to my new monster free phone going off. Thanks, Leo! and I get dressed super quick. I pull on a loose camp half-blood shirt that one of the Aphrodite girls turned into a crop top and jeans that used to be whole but got singed by the rock wall so now they have big holes in them, I brush my curly hair for once because I want to make a decent impression. I'm so excited I did this all in 5 minutes. I'm going to Goode High! I can't wait to see my Seaweed Brain! I then go wake up everybody. I bang on Frank and Hazel's Room and say "Hey lazies! get your butts up and ready!" Once I hear groaning and a groggy voice say

"We're up geez!" I walk to Thalia's room and say

"Hey, sweetheart time to get up!" then I hit her door. I feel my hair stand on end as an electric shock goes through my body. "Thalia! No Zeus powers!"

"Pfft, I'm up! are you already ready?"

"Yup! I'm going to go wake up Sparky and Beauty Queen. See ya downstairs!" I say. Then I walk to another door. We are living in Percy's surprise from his dad. A Mansion. We also ALL got cars and unlimited Debit Cards, like at the Lotus Casino. The best part, ALL OF US ARE GOING TO GOODE! When I make it to Piper and Jason's room. I yell "Your human alarm clock at your service! SCHOOL TIME! GET READY, LOVEBIRDS!" I get shocked again "Jason!" I yell and kick his door. Leo obviously heard me wake up Frank and Hazel, because he came out, dressed and groggy. So we all walk to Nico's room, he is the heaviest sleeper ever, sometimes I think he might be dead. (pun DEFINITELY intended, oh no! Percys rubbing off on me!) So we all get outside his door and scream "NICO GET UP!" I hear a thump. Then a groan which turned into a growl. Let's just say we didn't get a good breakfast because we had to run away from the skeleton greek warriors. We all grab granola bars and walk out of the house to find all 8 cars in the parking lot. They are all our favorite colors and are Lexus LC coupes. Mine is a super light tan, like parchment. Nico's is a _very _dark red, almost black. Thalia's is black with purple accents. Percy has his, Its sea green. Pipers is teal, Jasons is sky blue, Hazels is a ruby red, Franks is purple, And Leo's is fire orange.

"So who's car this time?" Thalia asked

"I want to show off. All of them." Leo -of course- said. So we all get in our cars and make our way to school. Everybody was staring at the cars. I don't blame them, their luxury cars. Man, the gods spoil us. And we all get out and walk to the office.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth this is Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Thalia. We're new."

"Oh ok here's your locker combinations, Schedules, and a map of the school. We will give you a tour guide." she picked up the phone and the loudspeakers said, "Lisa Cooper Please come to the office." then a few minutes later a girl with light brown hair and big blue eyes comes into the office.

"Hey, I'm Lisa! Have any of you been here before?" She asked as if she's done this a million times before

"I've been here to… pick up my boyfriend before."

"Oh. That makes my job easier! What's your locker number?" She said she seemed nice. She was short, either that of I was tall. And she had freckles on her nose with really long hair and a tiny frame. I gave her my schedule and my locker number.

"Lucky! Your lockers next to the hottest kid in school. Every girl wants to go out with him. But no matter how many girls ask, He always says he has a girlfriend in San Francisco." I nod, trying to hide my smirk. But the slew of demigods behind me didn't. Leo was outright snickering. Obviously, Lisa didn't hear and kept talking. "He talks about her _ALL_ the time. We're starting to think she's fake. She talks about him like she's a half goddess or something." That was all anybody could take. They started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" She asks

"Nothing!" They chorus

"Leo said something. Inside joke." I say glaring at them. My glare shut them up. but they were all shaking with silent laughter.

"Half goddess you say?" Thalia said wiggling her eyebrows at me

"Yeah anyway, there's your locker. Let me see your schedule," she said, I gave her it

**ANNABETH'S SCHEDULE**

**HOMEROOM: PAUL BLOFIS**

**ENGLISH: PAUL BLOFIS**

**MATH, HONERS: MRS. RO' MEAVE**

**GYM: COACH HEDGE**

**LUNCH  
GREEK: MS. EVANS**

**ARCHITECTURE: MR. MATTHEWS**

**SCIENCE: MR. BEAKER**

**SOCIAL STUDIES: MR. SPENCER**

We look at each other. Hedge? Ooh I hope there's sword fighting

"You take greek? That's supposed to be hard! Only one person can speak it fluently. Percy." Lisa said

"We are all fluent in greek," I explained, organizing my locker. Everybody else's lockers are right across from mine.

"There's Percy, the most popular guy in school," Lisa said pointing at Percy.

PERCY'S POV

I walk into school and start talking to Linzie, Tyler, and Greyson.

I hear a laugh that sounded familiar. But I shrugged it off. I miss Annabeth so much. Ugh! Three girls have asked me out ONLY on my way to my locker! I finally get there and Tyler starts talking about 'the hot new girls' but I ignore them. They have nothing on my wise girl. Suddenly I felt two fingers poke my Achilles spot. I Jump 5 feet in the air and whipped my head around.

"Did you miss me, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked me. Wait-ANNABETH?

"Wise Girl?!" I said hugging her

"I need to go to school somewhere, right?" She says. Annabeth, Here? At Goode? I look behind her and see Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico

"Your all coming to Goode?! AWESOME! Wait. Thalia what about The Hu- your sisters?" I say hugging my cousins. Nico squirmed which made me squeeze tighter before letting go to hug the others.

"Finding recruits," she says simply

Nico and Hazel had to go to the freshman homerooms while everyone else and I compared schedules. It was all the same except electives. Annabeth did Architecture, Leo did Woodworking, I do Marine Biology, Thalia does Weather with Jason, and Piper does Home EC. After that, we get caught up talking about the wedding (mine and Annabeth's, I proposed last month)

NICO'S POV

I was organizing my locker while Hazel went to her homeroom. I just finished hanging up my pictures of my friends and -Ahem- other… people... when a big fat freshman walks up and knocks the books out of my locker. He then looks at the pictures and laughs stupidly

"Who's that? your boyfriend?" He says pointing to Will, I go for the simplest answer.

"Yeah. Got a problem?" I snapped snatching back the picture. I gave him a death (Har har, I know. Sooo funny.) glare. It makes people see a horrible, gory vision. Just for a second. He stumbled back and sneered at me. I just bent over and started picking up my books. I get into homeroom and notice that my homeroom is the Greek Room. Ms. Evans, a middle-aged woman with a big smile on her face she had almond-shaped eyes that were grass green and black wavy hair cut in a bob. I sat down in the very middle back of the room so I could observe everyone. She got up and started talking about the simple dos and don'ts of the class. She then went to the board and wrote in big letters

GODS AND THE GREEK LANGUAGE

She then again turned to the class and asked if anybody knew a god. I raised my hand and she called on me.

"Hades," I say. I hear snickering and a Jock say loudly to his friends

"Of course the Emo dude would say Hades" that got me mad, I decided to prove him wrong. I stated in a deadly calm voice

"For one I am not Emo. I just like the color black. For two I know all the gods. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter" at that word the teacher swelled with pride. She was the daughter of Demeter! I then listed EVERY god including the minor ones. Then said in greek

"Είμαι ο γιος του Άδη. και εσύ είσαι η κόρη αν η Δήμητρα" (I'm the son of Hades. and you're the daughter of Demeter) she looked taken aback then said in English

"Oh! a young man who can speak Greek very nice! And you are correct." She said

Linzies POV

I'm walking into school with my friends Percy (Sigh) and Tyler. Percy and I have been friends since we were sophomores, I knew I liked him then and still like him. Right now he's telling us what happened after he disappeared.

"My crazy aunt decided to kidnap me. She gave me amnesia. Then I went to Greece to uhh.. pick up my cousin Nico. then Annabeth and I went to Paris."

"Dude, are you still going on about your fake girlfriend?"

"She's not fake! Here I'll show you a picture."

He pulled out his new phone and pulled up pictures of a girl with honey blonde curly hair.

"Tyler! he said he was kidnapped and all you say is 'dude your girlfriends not real'? I mean seriously! Percy are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Percy waved me off.

"Ok, I still don't believe she's real. I mean she's too perfect."

" I have a video," he said as he pulled up a video of the girl, Annabelle or something. She was reading while Percy sat beside her in a room full of books and… swords? She looked up and said, "Are you recording kelp head?"

"Maybe. I thought I was Seaweed Brain? You've been hanging out with Thalia too much."

"Ha. ha. Now for the love of Zeus. turn off the camera!"

"Ok geez! Aren't you supposed to like Dad or Athena better?" then The screen went frozen. I was heartbroken. I thought she was fake! Percy and I belong together! If this Annabeth wants him? I'm gonna put up a darn good fight! Besides I've known Percy for 2 years. Let's see her beat that. I turn to see Percy jump 5 feet in the air and whip around to see a beautiful girl with honey blonde hair and sparkling, wise, and haunted-like Percy's- grey eyes. Percy gave her a big hug and swung her around. This was the girl in the video! She then explained she's coming to Goode. Behind her were other people who looked so different from each other I'm surprised their even friends. One has a military cut blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had his arm around a VERY pretty girl with choppy brown hair that shouldn't look good but did. Her eyes were blue, no green, no purple! They were changing color! Then there was a goth looking kid that radiated death. I felt obligated to fear him. Another girl had black spikey punk rock hair with electric blue eyes just like the blonde dude a death to barbie T-shirt and dark blue ripped jeans, she was smiling but her eyes said _move the wrong way and I'll kill you. _Then there was a ripped Chinese guy that looked happy but uncomfortable. He was holding hands with a girl that was super pretty with chocolate skin and curly hair with golden eyes. The last one was alone and looked like a hyper, scrawny Christmas elf. Then they all HUG Percy. He never lets any of us hug him like that, he tenses up and just stands there breathing heavily. We finally found out it was because of his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Then they start talking super fast in greek and they all understood each other! I caught 'kelp head', 'camp' and 'vows' because I take greek with Percy. Vows? What's that supposed to mean? Percy was holding hands with Annabeth and smiling. I look down at their hands and frown. Why can't that be me holding his hand? I look closer and see rings on their fingers. RINGS?! Maybe they're promise rings? I mean Percy's only a senior he can't be getting married! But what else would 'vows' mean? Im snapped out of my musings by Lisa who was standing by Annabeth before they were all talking said

"Hey PJ forget about someone?" she asks. Lisa calls Percy PJ because he once put peanut butter in his hair and galloped around the room calling himself 'Grover Underwood LORD OF THE WILD!' and that's his initials.

"Hey, Lisa! Are these the guys your tour people? Good luck with that, they all come to my camp, which means they have ADHD. and all of them but Frank here has dyslexia. Wait where are you guys staying? Percy asked, Annabeth? Yeah her name's Annabeth. So she answered back

"Your dad's gift. The house" Annabeth said eyeing him pointedly

"Dude you dad got you a house?! Wait I thought your dad was out of the picture." Tyler said. I smack Tyler, how insensitive is he? But Percy just laughed,

"Not necessarily, He's…seabound! at a… LAB! yeah! In the… ocean…? He sends stuff. Like the keys to a seaside manor… or cars for me and ALL my friends. He's kinda rich." Percy said.

"YEAH, I AM!" a voice from behind me yells dramatically.

AN.) I need suggestions on what to do next! Or a one-shot to mess around with? I'm in quite a few fandoms. Miraculous Ladybug, Harry Potter, Aphmau, Avengers, the Hunger Games, and Divergent. You tell me what to do, and I'll write it! Or try to! I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
